Turning point
by SeBabGr
Summary: Based on the movie/book crossroads... more inside.
1. Summary Prologue

ok so i thought i would write a story based on Crossroads. the movie with Britney spears. well this story is very different then the movie/book. since it has the high school musical cast.

i hope everyone will like this story. its short so i hope ya'll enjoy it.

* * *

Prologue

***

We were best friends. We were eight years old. And we knew exactly what we wanted out of life. So we put it on a box and we buried it.

Gabby, Taylor, and I dug a hole out at Hemming field that soft, early summer midnight. We stood under a tree, gazing solemnly down at the shoe box on the ground, Gabby, all wild hair and energy to burn. Taylor, her beautiful brown face all chubby. And me, Sharpay. Blond hair, and those serious eyes I always see in pictures of myself as a kid.

The box was a work of art…or so we thought. inside, we'd placed our most heartfelt wishes for the future. Outside, it was covered in stickers and glitter. We'd let out creativity run wild.

We wrapped it in plastic, so it wouldn't get ruined. Then we carefully placed it in the hole and shoveled dirt over it until it was completely buried. We made a pact, then and there, to dig it up at midnight, the day of our high school graduation.

Now I don't even remember what the others wished for. All I know is, we thought we'd always be friends…

* * *

what do ya'll think? sorry this story is going to be short it just means i'll finish faster. please Review!


	2. Graduation and Grad night

Ok so here's the first Chapter. First off, Gabby is preggers, and Taylor is popular, and Sharpay's a nerd. thern Troys the bad boy. also there wont be chad or ryan kelsi. but we do have Ms. Darbus. **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

**Sharpay's Pov**

It's over. We're graduates! I can hardly believe it. Suddenly, everything's different.

And everything's the same.

Like Daddy, frowning a little because I messed up that last sentence of my speech.

And Taylor's mom. I watch as Taylor poses for photos. Her dad's beaming as he shoots. Her mom's nagging: "Smooth your hair, Taylor. More. Turn to the left, that's your best side. Chin up. Smile. Not like that. Like this." She strikes a model pose to demonstrate. Taylor's mom is beautiful. I'd hate to have that to live up to.

Gabby is off by herself, as usual. I watch as Ms. Darbus, our Choir teacher, approaches her. "We missed you in choir this year," Ms. Darbus says to Gabby.

Gabby doesn't answer.

"So, what are your plans?" asks Ms. Darbus in this chatty voice. "For the future."

Gabby just looks down at her belly. Then she looks at Ms. Darbus.

Ms. Darbus blushes. "Gabby, you could take junior college courses," she says.

"I gotta go." Says Gabby. She starts to back away.

"I wanted to meet your mother," says Ms. Darbus. She doesn't know when to quit.

"She had to work," Gabby says. "She's very…busy."

It's a lie. I know about Gabby's mom. She hasn't shown up for a school event for years. And it's not because she's too busy. It's because…well, it's because she's usually too drunk.

I Watch Gabby slip away. Then before I can duck Ms. Darbus approaches me and Daddy. "Sharpay," she says beaming. "Your speech was wonderful."

Daddy nods proudly. "Except for the part at the end where she messed up, she was real good," he agrees.

Thanks Dad.

Ms. Darbus keeps beaming. "I hope you're going to continue studying music in college," she says.

I wish. In fact, I wish it more than anything. I want to tell Ms. Darbus how much I loved choir, how much I learned from her, how I hope to be a professional singer someday.

But Daddy puts his arms around me "Sharpay wants to be a doctor," he tells Ms. Darbus. "A surgeon. Right, kiddo?"

Ms. Darbus looks surprised. "You do?" she asks. "You never told me that."

I just shrugged. Daddy's watching.

"Voice classes would make fun electives…" Ms. Darbus begins.

"No time for that," interrupts Daddy. "We've gotta double major in chemistry and biology if we want to get into the best med school. Right, Shar?"

I'm exhausted…and bored…just thinking about it. "Yeah," I say.

"Oh," says Ms. Darbus. "Well, then." She looks totally bewildered.

Daddy nods to her and gets into the car.

Ms. Darbus reaches out to hug me, and I cling to her for a second. "I'm all he's got, you know?" I whisper into her shoulder.

"Congratulations, Sharpay," she says, letting me go.

I climb into the car next to daddy, and we drive off.

***

Back at home, I head straight to my room, I change into my grad night party dress, and then I just sit there in the middle of my bed, staring at my wall full of awards and feeling totally numb.

There's a knock at the door. I don't respond, but daddy comes in anyways. He's carrying my diploma, which he's already framed, and a hammer. "We've gotta add this to the wall of fame," he says, pounding a nail into a clear space in the wall. He hangs up the diploma and stands back to take a look. It's a little crooked, so he steps back in to fix that. Then he nods. "There. That'd good, isn't it?"

That's when I burst unto tears.

"Honey!" Dad whirls around to stare at me. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

"I'm fine," I manage to choke out, between sobs.

Daddy digs into his pocket, but he comes up empty. He looks around.

"On the shelf," I tell him, still sobbing. He grabs a box of tissues and hands it to me. I take one and blow my nose.

Daddy sits down next to me ad rubs my back for a minute. He doesn't say anything. He just sits there.

"I worked really hard to be valedictorian," I say finally, clutching a soggy tissue. "Really hard."

"Of course you did." He's still rubbing my back.

I look at him. "It didn't feel like anything," I say. "I thought it would make me feel…I don't know. It didn't feel like anything."

He stares at me. "What are you talking about, it didn't feel like anything? It felt great!"

Sure, it felt great to him. But all I can say is this. "I never went to one football game."

He frowns. "You don't like football."

It's true. I hate the game. "But you're supposed to go," I say trying to explain. "It's supposed to be fun. Like the parties everyone went to at Hemming field. I never went to any parties, never stayed out late never just…hung out."

Daddy nods. "Thank God. You have a good head on your shoulders. You stayed home and studied."

He doesn't understand. "Daddy," I try again, "it's just…there are all these things I wanted to do. And I never did them. And I was getting my diploma and it was like.. is this it? Sometimes, I just wish I could have… not missed out. You know?" I grab a fresh tissue and wipe my face.

Dad takes me by the shoulders. "Didn't we work had for this?" he asks. "I mean, what's the point of your old man slaving away as a grease monkey if not to make sure you had the best? And now look at you. Valedictorian, East high Scholar, premed. You have everything."

Everything. He just doesn't get it.

I take a deep breath. I'm not crying anymore. "You're right," I tell him, smoothing my dress. "I guess it's just the pressure of graduation and all. You're right."

"Of course I'm right," he says, getting to his feet. He heads for the door. Then he stops to take one last look at the diploma. "Looks good on the wall, doesn't it?"

"Yeah," I agree, with out looking at it. "It does."

"Have fun at grad night," he says as he walks out the door.

**Gabby's POV**

Hemming Lodge. I feel totally uncomfortable in this place. It's not my style to be hanging out in some fancy inn. But hey, it's grad night. Gotta party right?

I watch as cars pull up and drop people off. Everybody's dressed to the hilt. I look down at my thrift-store threads…too tight, like everything I wear these days…and sigh. Taylor and her girlfriends arrive, looking like royalty… she pushes through the crowd as if she owns the place, not even seeing me.

Then I see Sharpay, over by the stairs, she's by herself. I walk over.

Not now, Gabby," she says, before I can say a word. "Okay?"

"Look," I tell her. "I just wanna know if you're coming."

She gives me a blank look. "What? Coming where?"

Do I really have to explain? "It's graduation night," I say. She still looks blank. "Hemming Field."

Her mouth falls open. "Oh, god. I forgot."

No joke. "Are you coming or not?"

Just then, her date shows up. A preppy guy named Henry, or Stanley, or something.

Sharpay nods. Turns to me. "I can't," she says. "I have plans." She grads the guy's hand and pulls him away.

I watch her go strike one.

Later, in the bathroom, I corner Taylor. She's string at herself in the mirror, looking like she doesn't approve of what she sees. I lean against the sink, fold my arms. She's glances over at me.

"Did you want something?" she asks, all irritated.

She can't scare me. "Are you coming at midnight, or what?"

"Excuse me?" she asks, giving me this stare.

"We made a pact, Tay."

"Are you serious?"

I just look at her.

"Look," she says. "You can do it without me. I have better things to do than dig up some old box." She pushes past me and leaves the bathroom before I can say another word.

I stare at the closing door, then kick the wall.

Strike two.

***

I do my best to enjoy the dance, but there's no pleasure in it. I have nobody to dance with, and everybody just stares at me when I try grooving a little by myself. Finally, the torture ends and we all stream out into the night.

Or at least I thought the torture had eneded

Kurt catches up to me as I'm leaving. Kurt this hip-hop dude I used to go out with.. I liked his tattoos…what can I say?

"How's the baby?" he asks, looking at my stomach.

"Drop dead," I answer.

He grabs my arm. "Look, is it my baby or what?"

"I can't believe I ever went out with you," I tell him. "Let go of me.:

"I'm trying to do the right thing here," he says in this sort of pleading voice.

"And what's the right thing Kurt?" I ask him. "Ignoring me for the past five months? Letting your friends call me names? Spreading rumors about me?

"I only repeated what I heard," he says. "About that guy, and you, in his car. At Christmas break."

Kurt's a lot taller than me and a lot bigger. But I pull my fist back and let it fly right into his face. And he goes down hard.

**Taylor's POV**

After that scene in the bathroom with big-belly Gabby, I'm ready for some distraction, so I'm thrilled when I get a good look at the dude playing keyboards.

My friends and I are dancing in a circle in our rightful place: the middle of the floor. We rule this dance.

I can't stop looking at that dude. "What a hottie," I yell over the music, nodding toward him.

"That's Troy Bolton," says my friend Tiff.

"I heard he just got out of jail," adds Jenna. "He killed a guy."

"No way!" I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"Way. Everybody's talking about it."

We all stare at him. Killer or not, he's so cute. He just keeps playing. He doesn't have a clue that we're talking about him.

"Too bad," I say. "I'd love to get my hands on him."

"If anybody could," Jenna says, "It's you."

"Well, obviously," I answer. "But I'm off the market, remember."

"Please," says Tiff. "Dylan's at college. Who knows what he's up to?"

I flash the ring. "Talk to the ring," I say. "He's engaged to me." I see them exchange a look. "Whatever," I say, disgusted.

Later, I watch everyone leave, all paired up two by two. I looked down at my ring, then back to the stage where the band is packing up. And sigh.

* * *

So what do all of you think?!?!? I hope you like it! please review and let me know what you think? it would mean alot. i need to know if i should keep going.


	3. Childhood wishes

ok so idk what to say atm, it's 6:04 A.M. and i'm tired as hell! well here's the next chapter i hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

"It's ten paces from the other side." That's Taylor. I watch, from behind a big tree, as she steps out to meet Gabby, who just paced off ten steps from the left side of a smaller tree.

"What are you doing here?" Gabby looks shocked when she spots Taylor.

"Where's Sharpay?" Taylor asks, ignoring the question.

"She's not coming," Says Gabby.

Taylor shrugs. "You brought a flashlight. Good." She grabs it and heads in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" says Gabby.

Taylor shines the flashlight on Gabby's face. "Were you crying?" she asks. Her voice sounds curious, not sympathetic.

Gabby ignores the question. "Give me back the flashlight." She grabs it and heads back to her side of the tree.

"It's on this side," Taylor insists.

"No, it's on this side." Gabby sounds positive.

"No, it's not." Taylor is impatient now. "I remember exactly."

"I remember, too." Gabby isn't backing down. "It's on this side."

I can't stand it anymore. "You're both wrong. It's this tree."

Gabby shines the flashlight right in my eyes. The two of them take it in: me, standing next to a tree, a shovel over to Taylor, then take ten careful steps away from the tree. Taylor follows me and starts to dig.

"Whose idea was it to bury this thing out her in the middle of nowhere?" Taylor asks.

"Yours," I remind her. "We used to play out here, remember?"

Suddenly, Taylor stops digging and tosses the shovel aside. She gets down on her knees to brush away the rest of the dirty, and Gabby and I join her. Finally, Gabby reaches down and very carefully lifts the box out of the hole.

We all fall silent, staring at it. My heart does a little flip. Suddenly, I feel like I'm eight years old again.

"God," Taylor says finally. "I don't even remember what we put in here."

"Me, either," Gabby admits. "Hold the flashlight." Taylor shines it as Gabby rips the plastic from around the box and lifts off the lid.

"My Bridal Barbie!" Taylor Cries, she reaches into the box and pulls out a Barbie Doll dressed in total bride gear: veil, long white gown, the whole deal. The dress is a little wrinkled, and Taylor smoothes it tenderly.

"I totally forgot about her." she says. "You guys. She was my wish! I wanted to marry Ken. We were going to have two kids and live in the Malibu dream house."

"Looks like you're getting your wish," I say. I can't keep the sarcasm out of my voice, but Taylor doesn't seem to notice.

"I know," she says dreamily.

"Yeah," says Gabby. "If anybody's got a plastic, empty head, it's Dylan."

Taylor's still gazing at the doll. "Shut up," she says absentmindedly.

Gabby reaches into the box. "Sharpay," she says, "I think this is yours." She hands me a delicate silver locket in the shape of a heart.

Automatically, I reach out to take it. Before I can stop to think, I open it. There's a picture inside. It's me, at three years old.

In the arms of my mom.

Taylor and Gabby look over my shoulder. "What was your wish?" Gabby asks.

I stare down at the picture.

"I wished…" I pause. "I wanted to find my mom. See her again."

"Did you ever do it?" Taylor asks. Her voice actually sounds kind of gentle.

I shake my head. "No. She lives in Arizona and my Dad, he…doesn't think it's a good idea." I close the locket and put it around my neck. Mom left when I was three. It's ancient history now. Time to change the subject. I turn to Gabby. "What'd you wish for, Gabby?"

She reaches into the box one more time and pulls out a key chain with a tiny globe dangling from it.

"A key chain?" Taylor asks.

"No," says Gabby. "The world." She closes her eyes. "I was getting out of this stupid town, I was gonna go all the was to California. I wanted to put my feet in the pacific ocean." She holds the globe gently in one hand and pats her stomach with the other. Sighs.

Taylor snorts. "Well, there's a dream that's not coming true for awhile."

Gabby looks up, her eyes flashing. "A lot you know," she says,

**Gabby's POV**

Sharpay stares at me. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asks

I dig into my pocket and pull out the crumpled piece of paper I've been carrying around. I toss it to Sharpay. She unfolds it. Taylor goes over to see what it is.

"Slide Records to hold open auditions in L.A.," Sharpay reads out loud.

"So, I'm going," I simply. "On Sunday."

I ignore their looks.

"You are going to L.A. to audition for a record company?" Taylor asks in a let-me-get-this-straight tone.

"Yeah."

"You're pregnant," Sharpay points out helpfully.

"So I'll wear something slimming," I snap back.

"And what?" Taylor is sneering now. "You think you're gonna become, like, this big fat pregnant star?"

I grab the paper out of Taylor's hand. "I have a pretty good voice," I say. Which is shaking a bit at the moment.

"Whatever," says Taylor.

"How are you getting there?" Sharpay wonders.

I try to sound casual. "I found a ride with this guy."

"What?" Sharpay freaks. "No. absolutely not. That's crazy. Gabby, you cannot go all the way to Los Angeles by yourself with some guy."

I can't let them see how much I want them to come. Need them to come. "So, come with me," I say, even more casual.

"What?" Sharpay freaks some more. She and Taylor look at each other, then back to me.

"Are you serious?" Taylor asks.

"I'll sing lead," I tell her. "You guys can do backup. Taylor, you could see Dylan! And Shar… we could stop in Arizona. You could see your mom." I'm practically thinking out loud now. I'm brilliant!

Sharpay bites her lip. She's actually considering it! Then she shakes her head. "Gabby, look. It's really not something that…I mean, I think…"

"It's stupid, is what it is," Taylor says, tactful as ever.

"You know what?" I say. "Forget it. Forget I ever asked you."

The shoe box is lying by my feet, and I give it a kick.

Something slides out. A picture, Sharpay bends to pick to pick it up. "Oh, wow," she breathes.

We cluster together to see. There we are the three of us, at the age eight.

Holding hairbrushes like microphones.

Singing our hearts out.

"Look at us," says Taylor.

"Yeah," I say.

"We were so young." Sharpay is whispering.

After we stare for another moment, we break apart.

"Well," Taylor says, "I have to go. I have to meet my friends."

"It's getting late," Sharpay agrees.

"Yeah." What else is there to say? We start off in three different directions. Then I turn back. "Hey!" they stop and turn to look back at me. "I'm leaving from the trailer park Sunday at 5 A.M. If you guys want to come."

I turn and walk off before they can answer.

***

Back home, I walk through the flimsy front door of out trailer to find my mom sitting with her head on the table. An empty bottle of booze lies knocked over near her elbow. "Annie," I say. "Annie!"

She looks up. Stares at me with glassy eyes. She looks old. Old, and drunk. I sigh. "Annie," I say. "You promised." I hook my hands under her arms and help her up from the table. Then I drag her to the bedroom, through the narrow hallway. It's not so hard; I've had lots of practice. "Did you even work today?" I ask her. She doesn't answer. "Do you wanna lose your job?" when we get to bed, I flip her onto it. She curls up and I pull the blanket up to her chin. Then I stand there, looking down at her.

"I graduated today, Mama," I say quietly.

But she's already snoring.

**Taylor's POV**

I can't believe Gabby's serious. Like I could just pick up and go to Los Angeles, on some crazy whim! Get real, girl.

It's the day after graduation, and I'm working at my dad's hardware store, which is smack in the middle of Main Street. Where the action is, if there was any action in this town.

I'm at the counter. Behind me is a wall covered with gorgeous pictures of gorgeous me. Me in my cheerleading uniform. Me in a sparkly tiara, with my Homecoming Queen sash across my dress. Me in the arms of a stunningly beautiful dude: Dylan.

Daddy never took too many picture of me when I was little and pudgy. But now he couldn't be prouder of his "two lovely ladies"- me and Mom.

Truth? That was embarrasses me sometimes.

I try not to look at it. Today I'm fussing with the dress on Bridal Barbie while I wait for customers. I yawn.. Glance at the phone. Give in and dial Dylan's number.

Thirty second later, I'm shock "Dylan! What do you mean you're not coming home for the summer?"

I can't believe what I'm hearing.

A customer comes up to the counter. I put my hand over the mouthpiece. "Dad!" I yell. "Customer!"

Then I put the phone to my ear again. "Dylan, you have to come home," I say, hating the pleading tone in my voice. "Because. I haven't seen you since Christmas. Don't you miss me?"

The stupid customer is still standing there, watching and listening. I ignore him. I hate what I'm hearing, and I hate the way it males me feel.

I'm scared.

"Don't be mad," I say. "I wanted to spend some time with you, we have to plan the wedding and…"

I listen. And my heat sinks. "I'm sorry," I tell him. "I don't mean to bother you during finals I'll let you go. Call me later okay? I love…" But there's nothing but a dial tone. "Dylan?" I ask, as if he can still hear me.

I hang up

The customer leans toward me. "I just wanted to know if you had any…."

I grab my Barbie. "Dad! CUSTOMER!" I yell. Then I walk out of the store.

* * *

So what do you think???? i thought it was sad when Gabby said "I graduated today, Mama," it made me so said. only a couple more chapters until we hear what Troy has to say! lol Reviews please. thanks.


	4. on the road

_ok so its been awhile i've been so busy, but since i droppped a class maybe i will have time to write more. soon i hope to writeing more on my barenaked sharpay story i really want to finish it. anyways i hope you like this chapter :)_

* * *

**Sharpay's POV**

Gabby's out of her mind. Nuts. Crazy.

I'm not even considering her invitation. Me? Go out to L.A.? No way.

But somehow, I can't stop thinking about it. I'm in the garage with daddy, handing him tools while he works under the hood of somebody's old clunker. It's hard to pay attention to what he's saying.

"Dr. Johnson called today," he says. "Good news!"

I know what that means. Dad takes good care of Dr. Johnson's car, which means Dr. Johnson owes him a favor. "He got me a job at the hospital," I say flatly.

Daddy doesn't even notice how not excited I am. "Those discounts I gave him finally paid off," he says proudly. "You get to start day after tomorrow!"

I'm hardly listening. I touch the locket around my neck. "Daddy?" I blurt out. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

I paused. "About my mother?"

Daddy comes out from under the hood and wipes his hands on a rag. "Okay," he says uncertainly.

I have to know. "Has she ever tried to see me?"

Daddy's eyes mist up a little. "Honey…no, she hasn't."

I nod. "Because I was thinking. Maybe she's just afraid to visit. I mean…"

Daddy doesn't let me finish. "Shar. We've talked about this. You don't have to feel guilty about your mother leaving."

"But…" It's not guilt I feel exactly.

"because it didn't have anything to do with us," he says. "She's the one who walked out on a three-year-old. She's the one who should feel guilty. All right?"

Now I've upset him. "All right," I manage to say.

"That's my girl," he says, patting my shoulder. He goes back under the hood of the car.

**

Later…much later… I realized I can't possibly sleep. I'm lying in bed, hold the locket so I can see the picture inside.

I check the clock by my bed. Four A.M. I turn over and try one more time to sleep. It's no use.

I get up and creep into Daddy's room. He's snoring away, as always. Daddy sleeps like a log. I tiptoe to his nightstand, open a drawer and pull out an address book. I flip it open to the "C" page.

There it is, in his scrawly handwriting. My mom's address. "Caroline Louise Carson, 485 Hill Drive, Tucson, Arizona."

Daddy snorts a little, and I look down at him. I feel so guilty. But I grab a pencil and paper and copy down the address, away. I stick it in my pocket. Then I pull out a folded note and prop it up on the nightstand.

He'll find it when he wakes up.

**

When I get to the trailer park, Gabby and Taylor are already going at it. They are standing next to this ancient beat-up convertible, with a pile of luggage at their feet. A guy with a guitar slung over his back is leaning into the trunk; I can't see his face.

The sun is just coming up. The breeze feels soft and warm. It's going to be a beautiful day.

But I'll be in another state by breakfast time.

If Taylor and Gabby ever get things settled, that is.

"Nobody brings four suitcases on a road trip!" Gabby is saying. Her hands are on her hips and her belly juts out as she stares Taylor down.

"Look," Taylor retorts, "Dylan asked me to come to L.A. I can't show up there looking skank. I have standards." She gives Gabby this look, and it's obvious what she's thinking that Gabby has no standards at all.

Gabby gives up. "You just better hope it all fits," she says.

So far, I've been dragging my backpack along. Now I heave it onto my shoulder and step toward the car. That's when they see me. "I'm not going to any audition," I tell Gabby. I have to make that clear right away. "You can drop me in Arizona."

Gabby stares at me. "Fine."

"Fine," I return.

"Shotgun!" called Taylor, claiming the best seat.

"As if," says Gabby. "I'm sitting in the front seat." The two of them try to shove each other away from the front door.

Then the trunk slams.

And this guy is standing there.

Our eyes meet.

And there's, like this electrical thing that passes between us. I can't describe it. But I feel it all over my body.

"You've gotta be Sharpay," he says, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Yeah," I say. I look away. Suddenly, I feel shy. "So. You're taking us to L.A."

"Yeah." he grabs my bag and tosses it into the backseat. We stand here for a second, just looking at each other.

Then Gabby, who apparently won the fight for the front seat, starts honking the horn. "Move it, Troy!" she yells. "Let's get on the road already!"

Troy. His name is Troy.

We climb into the car. I get in next to Taylor in the backseat, and Troy slides behind the wheel. He's paying attention to starting the engine, adjusting his mirrors, whatever. I lean forward and poke Gabby. "Who's the guy?" I hiss.

"Oh, that's just troy," she answers, "He's cool."

And we're off.

By the time we pass Daddy's garage, we're already in the road-trip mode. I've pulled out my journal. Taylor's reading bride's magazine using a felt-tip to circle dresses she likes. Troy's concentrating on the road, and Gabby's munching on Twizzlers while she reads an L.A. guidebook.

I watch as we pass the garage, turning my head to see it grow smaller and smaller as we drive away.

**Taylor's POV**

So, we're in Georgia or something. Gabby's looking out the window. Next to me, Sharpay is scribbling in her journal. This dude Troy is at the wheel, driving fast but steady, rocking his head to the insane metal that' blasting from the radio.

I can't stand it anymore. I meet Gabby's eyes and see she can't, either. I slide forward, reach over the seat, start to touch the radio dial.

"What are you doing?" Troy demands.

"What is with this music?" I demand back.

"I like it," he says.

"Can we listen to something else for ten minutes?" I need a break. Desperately.

"No." his eyes are on the road, his face is stony.

"Come on, Tory," Says Sharpay, barely looking up from her journal.

"Be a nice guy," I urge.

"Please?" Sharpay asks.

I see his eyes go to the rearview mirror. He looks at Sharpay. She must be looking back at him. "Okay, okay," he says "Five minutes."

Yes! I twist the dial until a pop station come on. Aahh! So much better. Soon gabby and Sharpay and I are singing along, bouncing around in our seats. Happy.

Troy's hands are clutching the steering wheel, he's gritting his teeth. He can't take it. Finally, he reaches out and grabs the dial. Metal comes thundering out.

"Troy!" I cry. Totally unfair.

"You said five minutes!" Sharpay yells over the music.

He just shakes his head. "I can't listen to that. Forget it."

"Like this is any better," I say, sitting back, defeated.

He turns it up. Drives faster.

**Gabby's POV**

We stop at a gas station. Good thing. Being pregnant means I have to pee, like, constantly. I head for the bathroom, which is disgusting, while Troy pumps gas.

When I come back I catch Taylor flirting with this old guy who's walking by. He's staring so hard at her that he bumps right into his girlfriend. She gives Taylor a look and smacks the guy on the back of his head. Taylor just smiles.

Sharpay gets out to go to the bathroom. I lean against the car, opening the bag of chips I just bought. It feels good to stand up for a few minutes.

"So," Troy asks as he puts the gas cap back on, "What's the deal with Sharpay?"

How predictable. "Why? Do you like her?"

"No," he lies.

"I wouldn't try it Troy," I advise. "She's not like us. She's was out of your league."

I watch as Sharpay approaches the bathroom. She opens the door and I practically see her gagging. It's so gross in there. Finally, she hold he nose an walks in. I smile at troy and shrug,

**

Later, we cross the border into Alabama. When it gets dark, Troy pulls the car over and turns off the engine.

"Why are we stopping?" I ask.

"I'm tired," he says.

"So, let someone else drive." We have to keep moving.

"Nobody drives the cruiser but me," he says stubbornly.

There's no reasoning with him. "Whatever."

Sharpay stretches and yawns, "So, where are we going to sleep?" she asks.

Troy gestures out the window. "There's a field right here," he says. "I've got sleeping bags and a tent in the trunk.

Taylor sits straight up. "A field? You want me to sleep in a field? I saw a sign for a Hilton back there." She's freaking. And I admit I'm no happy camper, either.

Sharpay hushes Taylor.

"How much money do we have? She asks.

We all just stare at one another.

* * *

_So what do you think? what are your thoughts?????? i don't have much to say since its about 2:38 in the morning here in NC so yea... please tell me what you think._


	5. She did this to herself

_I'm so sorry its been soooo long i've been really busy with alot of things, so hopefully i'll get to finish this story and my other ones :) i hope you enjoy this! _

**Sharpay's POV**

So we're sitting in this fluorescent-light waffle place, counting our money.

"I can't believe you only brought forty dollars," Gabby says to Taylor.

Taylor shrugs, holds up her hands. "I have expenses. I had to have my homecoming dress custom-made. I was voted queen, you know."

Gabby makes a face. "My dream came true," she says sarcastically.

I'm ignoring their bickering, stacking the money on the table and counting to myself. "Did anybody make a plan?" I ask.

"What do you mean?" Gabby asks.

I take a deep breath, count to ten. "Like, how many miles you were going to drive in a day? Which town you were going to stop in? how much gas money you'd need?"

It seems so obvious to me. You don't start off on a trip like this without a plan.

But they did. The three of them stare at the ceiling avoiding my eyes.

"Okay," I say, sighing. I dig into my purse and pull out a calculator, a pen and a notebook. I start jotting down figures, adding and subtracting. "We have a total of four hundred eighty-six dollars," I murmur as I make calculations. "Which means we have"- I'm punching in umbers-"…for gas…and food…and…okay."

They all watch.

"Is it enough?"

I can't lie. "It's going to be tough," I say, looking down at the paper.

How tough?

Try the Alabama star motel. Our room is beyond dingy. The furniture is shabby, the carpet is filthy, and the place is lit by a bare light bulb in the middle of the ceiling.

"I'm not sleeping here," Taylor says as soon as I open the door.

"It's all we can afford," I tell her.

Taylor dumps a bag on the floor and throws herself onto on of the beds.

It collapses.

Later on, Gabby and Taylor are both asleep. Gabby's in one bed with Troy; I'm in the other with Taylor. I peek over at Troy and see that his eyes are open "So," I whisper. "How come you're going to L.A.?"

"My uncle might have a job for me," he whispers back. "I'm going to check it out for a couple weeks, if I like it, I might move there."

"What kind of job?" I want to know.

"He owns a couple of dry cleaners," Troy says. "I'd be a manager. The pays good."

I can't quite picture Troy behind the counter at a dry cleaner's. "What about your band?" I ask. I've finally realized that he was the guy playing the keyboards on grad-night.

He gives his head a little shake. "I was just filling in the other night. I don't have a band. I don't really…join things, you know?" he looks at me, all intense. "Gabby didn't think you'd come on this trip," he says.

"Neither did I."

"Are you sorry you did?" he asks.

I look at him. I smile. "Not so far."

He smiles back. "Good night, Sharpay," he says.

"Good night." I roll over, grinning to myself.

**Gabby's POV**

When I woke up, Sharpay's in the shower. I can't wait another minute to pee. I slip into the bathroom. She's singing and it sounds so good that I stop for a second just to listen. Then I can't help myself. I start to hum along.

She stops singing. "I'm in here," she says.

"I have to pee," I tell her.

I unzip. Then Taylor opens the door and comes in.

"We're in here!" I say.

Sharpay sticks her head out of the shower. "I'm in here."

"I just want to wash my face," Taylor says. She starts slathering herself with this gross mud stuff.

I flush.

"Hey!" Sharpay yells from the shower. She turns off the water, steps out, and wraps a towel around herself. I'm washing my hands while Taylor waits for her mud to dry. "I'm in here," Sharpay reports one more time. She squeezes her hair dry, shoving me over so she can get some space at the mirror. We all start shoving. Then I reach out to dry my hands on the towel she's wearing. That's the last straw. "I'm in here!" she shouts

"You're so touchy," I say.

She throws up her hands, surrenders her space, and sits on the edge of the tub.

"So Gabby," says Taylor eyeing me in the mirror. "How do you know Troy"

Sharpay pretends to concentrate on drying her hair. "He's all right, she says finally. All three of us know what she really thinks.

"I can't believe he was in jail," Taylor says casually.

"What?" Sharpay freezes.

Now Taylor's looking at Sharpay in the mirror. "Yeah," she says. "He, like killed a guy."

"Taylor." I want her to stop. She's freaking Sharpay out.

"What?" she asks.

"Excuse me," Sharpay says. "He killed somebody?"

"He didn't kill anyone," I say soothingly. "I don't think."

"Gabby!" Sharpay stares at me, all wild-eyed.

"He had a car!" I try to defend myself. "He was going to L.A. don't be upset."

Sharpay shaking her head. "Don't be upset?" she asks "I'm on a road trip with a killer, and you say don't be upset?"

Her voice is rising. Taylor shushes her. "He'll hear you." she cracks the door, and we peek out. Troy is sitting on the bed, playing his guitar. He looks up and smiles at us. Sharpay reaches over and pulls the door shut hard.

She turns to me. Gabby. Do you even know him at all?"

"Well…" I figure I might as well tell the truth. "He used to hang out with some guys from the trailer park."

"Oh. My. God." Sharpay sinks back into the tub.

"So he may have killed somebody," I say trying to sound rational and mature. "So what? He did his time. He paid his debt to society." Sharpay just puts her head in her hands.

I think she's upset.

**Taylor's POV**

Why did I do that? Don't ask. Sometimes I just make mischief. I don't know why.

Troy loads all our junk back into the car. Sharpay heads out, and Gabby and I follow her. I see his face light up when he spots Sharpay. "Hey, you all ready to go?" he asks.

"Yeah." that's all she says.

He doesn't catch her tone. "You wanna ride up front with me today?" he asks, smiling at her.

"I'm fine in the backseat."

"Oh." He seems puzzled.

"I'm gonna go check us out," she says, walking off toward the motel office. Troy watches her go. He's disappointed, I can tell. I decide to cheer him up. Keep myself busy. I hate being bored. "Can I sit upfront?" I ask in my flirtiest voice.

"If you want." He barely looks at me.

"I want," I tell him with a special smile.

Now he looks at me. And he opens the car door. "Then it's yours," he says ushering me in.

We drive and drive, through nasty, dusty old towns and farmlands scattered with little shacks, I'll be happy when we get through Alabama. In the backseat, Gabby's sleeping, I can't tell if Sharpay is, but her eyes are closed.

"So," I ask Troy, "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Not right now," he answers with his eyes on the road. He doesn't seem to notice how I'm leaning toward him.

"No?" I ask, all shocked. "Really?"

"You're surprised?" he asks.

"Well, yeah…" I say. "I mean… come on." I'm trying to let him know how cute I think he is.

But still doesn't look at me. Instead, I see his eyes move to the rearview mirror, to check out Miss Sharpay. "I haven't found the right girl," he says.

I'm not about to give up. I'm in mischief mode and it's too much fun. "And what's the right girl? I mean, am I your type?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

I move a little closer. "Do you think I'm attractive?"

Troy looks at me. "I definitely think you have something going on," he admits.

"So," I say, feeling triumphant, "I'm your type?"

He swallows. "Are you trying to be my type?"

I sit back. Flash my ring at him. "I'm engaged," I say.

"Then why are you flirting with me?"

"I'm not!" I say. "I mean, I didn't mean to." Now I'm all innocent.

"Of course you did," he says.

And that's about it. We don't talk much. He just drives. And drives. And drives.

After the sun goes down, we leave the highway and he pulls into a supermarket parking lot. Sharpay hops out of the car. "I'll be right back," she says.

"I'll go with you." Troy looks hopeful.

But Sharpay's barely glanced at him all day, and she doesn't look at him now. "No. that's okay." She walks away. Troy slumps in his seat.

"Sharpay! Get some chips!" Gabby yells out the window.

Sharpay doesn't seem to hear, so Gabby jumps out to follow her,

I look over at troy. He turns away. Forget him. I climb out of the car. "Wait for me!" I say.

The three of us sweep through the store. Sharpay's in charge. (not that we voted for her…) she stands by the register, watching as the clerk checks our stuff through. I grab the latest issue of _Martha Stewart Weddings _and start flipping through it while I wait. I think about Dylan.

Sure, at first it was just a convenient thing, going out with him. He was a football player, I was a cheerleader. But we've been together for four years now. He knew we were meant to be. That's why he proposed when he came home for Christmas.

Gabby shows up just as the cashier is finishing. She tosses five jumbo-sized bags of chips onto the conveyer-belt.

Sharpay speaks up. "Gabby, we can't afford all that."

"I'm eating for two, you know," Gabby says, patting her belly.

Sharpay raises an eyebrow. "And the baby needs cheetos?"

Gabby sighs. Slowly, she reaches out and takes all but one bag of chips back. As she picks the up, she notices a bug carton of milk. She holds it up. "Joke, right?"

"Milk is good for you." Sharpay sounds like the school nurse.

"Gee, thanks," says Gabby, making a gagging face.

I'm still thinking about Dylan. "He's moving back home as soon as he graduates next spring." I say out loud.

"Who?" Sharpay looks up at me.

"Dylan. I'm already planning the wedding."

Gabby shakes her head. "You're seriously going to marry that loser?"

"You don't even know him," I shoot back.

Gabby starts to say something. Then looks away, and rubs her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Ask Sharpay, all concerned.

"Nothing," says Gabby. "The baby kicked, is all."

Ew.

"Can I feel it?" Sharpay asks, what a glutton for punishment.

"If you want," says Gabby. She guides Sharpay's hand onto her belly.

"So. What about Kurt?"

"What about him?"

"He's the father, right? I watch her closely.

She nods. "right. Kurt's the father, but it wasn't working, so I dumped him."

Sharpay looks surprised. "You dumped him? You're going to raise this baby all by yourself?"

Gabby looks down, and then looks away. Finally, she just pushes past us. "I'm gonna wait in the car with Troy," she says.

After she's gone, Sharpay looks at me. "This is so typical of her," she says. "She hasn't even thought about her future. I mean, how is she going to get by with a baby?"

"Yeah, well," I say. "She did this to herself."

Sharpay stares at me "Taylor!"

What did I say?

* * *

_So what do you think? please review! :D_


End file.
